1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless transceivers and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, wireless handsets are commonly used to access long range communication networks. Examples of such networks include wireless telephone networks that operate cellular, personal communications service (PCS), general packet radio service (GPRS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and integrated digital enhanced network (iDEN). These networks are capable of accessing the plain old telephone service (POTS) network as well as broadband data networks that provide Internet access and enhanced services such as streaming audio and video, television service, etc., in accordance with international wireless communications standards such as 2G, 2.5G and 3G.
Integrated circuits have enabled the creation of a plethora of handheld devices, however, to be “wired” in today's electronic world, a person needs to posses multiple handheld devices. For example, one may own a cellular telephone for cellular telephone service, a personal digital assistant (PDA) for scheduling, address book, etc., one or more thumb drives for extended memory functionality, a motion picture expert group (MPEG) audio layer 3 (MP3) player for storage and/or playback of digitally recorded music, a radio, etc. Thus, even though a single handheld device may be relatively small, carrying multiple handheld devices on one's person can become quite burdensome.
Wireless handsets can contain a short range wireless transceiver, such as a Bluetooth transceiver that operates in accordance with a Bluetooth standard. Such a transceiver allows the wireless handset to communicate with other Bluetooth compatible devices, such as wireless headsets. These Bluetooth transceivers can be implemented using one or more integrated circuits. Examples include Bluetooth host controller interface (HCI) chips and chipsets, the Qualcomm BlueRF chip set, etc. Further improvements to these existing designs are possible and the disadvantages of these prior art designs will be apparent to one of ordinary skill when presented the teaching of the present invention.